Floran
"Harmony? More like harm many, haha." --Floran Floran Cedric Quincy is the oldest son of the noble house Quincy. He's a wyvern lord who became a retainer for Elise under Garon's order to maintain his family's loyalty as a political move. He is recruitable in Conquest and Revelations as an ally. The liege of Leontes and Mek. Profile Floran is a somewhat two-faced wyvern lord who is known to be a considerate and gentle man but can also be quite ruthless at times. Ever since they both met, Elise and Floran have forged a very strong bond to one and another even though Floran saw her more as a mission rather than a friend. Once he is S-ranked he has twins named Marnie and Niall. Birthright He is an enemy unit in Chapter 23 along with Arthur and Effie. Conquest He will be an ally starting Chapter 13 and automatically joins the army once he sees Elise. Revelations He joins with Elise, Arthur, Effie automatically in the beginning of Chapter 14. History Floran is the oldest child of the noble House Quincy and therefore its original heir due to the death of his father. Being an Ice Tribe descendant he possesses the ability to use ice magic as well. His family has not only been close with the royal family for ages but also dedicated themselves to them as retainers and served them for centuries. Personality Floran is said to be quite polite and kind, yet a little bit intimidating due to his cruelty once you learn of that trait of his. He conceals his upleasant sides with the image of a kind and gentle man and tends to get cocky or even competitive due to being slightly arrogant, even if he's not aware of it. In-Game Base Stats As an Enemy Class Sets Standard Sets Friendship Sets Partner Sets Special Classes Supports Romantic Supports * ELISE * MU * Nyx * Peri * Camilla * Selena * Effie * Anna * Reina * Felicia * Setsuna * Kagero * Orochi * Jay * Brando * Amane * Mercedes * Fae * Mana * Rozuel * Ronya * Mei-Hua * Rae * Kamakiri * Emmelia * Jin * Morien * Faya * Kiyoshi * Lamphone * Ari * Marie * Amelia Other Supports * Detlef * Alena * Marcus Parent/Child: * Marnie * Niall * Marin * Ro * Senri * Rhyne * Ennelyn * Kallem * Ercole * Takahashi * Crux * Maurice * Torue * Sorcha * Saiki * Youkou * Lumiel * Marc Quotes "Nothing could be cuter than Lady Elise." "I told you to stay away from my books." "Reol, come here, little buddy." Floran/Quotes Personal Skill Gioco Mentale: If he's low at health an enemy unit initiates a fight he'll get a 9+ crit and 5+ luck boost. Possible Endings Floran - Frostern Lord "Petals In The Wind": Floran slowly accepts his past and decides to go back to his home to apologize to his mother and to take care of her and bring glory and reputation back to his family, fulfilling his duties as a Duke. .. Roster The oldest son of the noble house Quincy and one of Elise's retainers. A polite man who becomes ruthless on the battlefield. The fastest swimmer of the army. His birthday is on the 21st of April. Trivia - An Ice Tribe descendant, tends to accidentally freeze the onsen. - While the Quincy house is mostly dressed and armored in dark colors, Floran is currently the only one having light colored armor. - He prefers using swords as his father first taught him to fight with a rapier. - Doesn't know how to cook because he's a spoiled man. - Afraid of bugs, will start to whimper or cry. - Knows how to braid hair, he used to braid his sister's hair when he was younger. - Knows how to dance waltz and will teach his children if s-supported to anyone. Category:Wyvern Lord Category:First Generation Category:Male Category:Human Category:Nohr Category:Character